Borderline
by wannabe-amazon
Summary: Bella is moving to a new town and new school. Half of this school is on La push while the other is on Forks.Which side of the line will Bella stay on? Vamps and werewolves.Discontinued until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

Borderline

I do not own any of the characters. : )

Chapter one

As I sat on the plane I couldn't help but think. I was on my way to forks to live with my dad, who I hadn't seen for about five years. Our communication was basically limited to fifteen minute phone calls every now and then with both of us talking about the weather and how school was going for me.

He had told me a little about my new school when he found out I was coming to stay. It was a bit odd. It was called Forks La push high, named because exactly half the school was on the Indian reservation land, La push, and the other half was on Forks. Apparently they had decided to do this because there were not enough students for two schools in such a close distance and this way all the kids in the local area could go to the one school…great, more people to stop and stare at the new girl Bella. I was dreading my first day to say the least.

The plane landed and I went to grab my luggage. I hadn't packed many clothes so I could pack more books. There was no way I was going to leave my babies behind. I saw Charlie waiting for me and I went up to him and gave him an awkward hug. I wasn't really a touchy feely kind of person and it was the best I could do.

Getting to my new home took awhile, once there Charlie left me alone to unpack and sulk for a bit. When I came downstairs for a dinner of pizza he let me know that he had picked up an old truck for me.

"Wow thanks Dad" and I really meant it, at least this way I could have some independence.

"Your welcome Bells" He seemed a bit embarrassed. "You should be getting some sleep soon, you have your first day of school tomorrow, I don't want you to be tired."

"I will Dad, thanks" with that I went up stairs and got ready for bed. As I lay in bed later trying to drift off to sleep I couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I woke up the next day with my alarm clock blaring, after a few moments of disorientation I remembered where I was. I contemplated burying myself in my blankets and not coming out for a month but then with a sigh I heaved myself out of bed and went to start getting ready for my first day. A shower and breakfast later I was almost ready to go. I had opted for casual clothes, which really were the only type of clothes I had in my wardrobe. I could at least try and be invisible with jeans and a t-shirt.

I walked out of the house, locking the front door behind me, and went out to my truck. I didn't know much about cars but I knew I liked this one. It was a red beat up pick up truck and it was perfect. I waited a few minutes behind the wheel before pulling out for the windscreen to defog. I could tell this would be a regular occurrence, yet another reason why I didn't like Forks, I thought to myself, this horrible weather.

Forks La push high was easy enough to find. I parked the car with some difficulty, cutting off the motor quickly to stop the stares caused by the loud engine. As I stepped out of the truck I looked around noticing the small groups of students chatting to each other as they walked into the school. Forks was one of those places that people knew each other from birth. It was going to be hard to find my way into one of these close knit groups.

It took me ten minutes just to get my schedule from the receptionist Mrs Cope, she was a nice lady just a little scatterbrained, she reminded me a bit of my mum for that reason. I felt my eyes prickle at that thought as I held off the tears that wanted to fall. Not now Bella, you can do this. After my internal pep talk I took a few deep breathes and made my way to my first class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added my story to story alerts.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter three

My first class was History; I was able to escape attention by sitting in the back of the classroom away from all the prying eyes. I let my mind wander while the teacher droned on at the front of the classroom. I had already taken this subject at my old school so I should have an easy time with it here.

No one had decided to sit next to me so I had the desk to myself. I don't blame them really I probably don't look very sociable with a permanent frown on my face. It was hard to pretend to be happy when I had already resigned myself to being miserable here, even the grey overcast clouds outside seemed to reflect my mood.

The bell rang interrupting my thoughts. I hurried to get my books and get ready to leave. When I looked up I could see a group of girls that had been in my class huddled around each other a little distance away. They seemed to be encouraging a girl with frizzy brown hair to come over and talk to me. They looked up and saw me staring at them and giggled and finally the girl with the frizzy brown hair seemed to gain the confidence to come over and talk to me.

She walked over smiling.

"Hi im Jessica, your Isabella aren't you?"

"Yeah hi, how did you know my name?" I asked in genuine curiosity.

"Oh yeah well Lizzie helps out in the office some times and she heard about a new student named Isabella and we figured it must be you because there are no other new students" She finished in one breath.

"Okay well I prefer Bella, Isabella makes me feel too old" I said as I tried to smile, I might as well try to make a few friends while I was here.

I could tell my effort was appreciated as she smiled back.

"What's your next class? We should get going soon or we will be really late."

I quickly checked my time table.

"It's trig with Mr Varner"

"Cool that's mine and Beck's as well, we can show you the way" Jessica sounded excited. She called her group of friends over and we began walking to class. Jessica introduced me to the three girls as we walked.

"Bella this is Angela, Rebecca and Elizabeth but you can just call them Ange, Beck and Lizzie for short." We all mumbled our hellos just as we reached the classroom. Angela and Elizabeth waved a quick goodbye as Jessica, Beck and I walked through the door.

Mr Varner had already started the lesson when we walked in. Jessica and Beck quickly walked to their seats while I went to get Mr Varner's signature. I could feel the stares on my back as I waited.

"Isabella why don't you introduce yourself to the class" Mr Varner made it obvious that it wasn't a request. I mentally groaned. I hated public speaking, I knew then that I was going to dislike this class; none of the other teachers had made me introduce myself.

"Um well my name is Isabella but I prefer Bella. I have just moved here from Arizona" I blushed and stammered my way through my short speech and then made my way to the only empty seat in the classroom. Jessica's table was full and she and Beck gave me a sympathetic smile as I walked past.

I sat down next to a boy who looked friendly enough. He said a quick hi and then went back to copying notes dutifully into his notebook. The class went by quickly and at the end Jessica and Beck came up to me again and they helped me find my next class.

After that it was lunch. I went to line up for some food, and after seeing the lack of appetising options I decided on an apple and a bottle of water. I turned around and saw Jessica at a table in the middle of the cafeteria waving to me. I walked over to the table and recognised the girls I had met earlier and the guy I sat next to in Trig, but there were a few people I didn't know.

I could see a few curious faces as I made my way over to the table. As I sat down Jessica began the introductions.

"Hey everyone this is Bella, Bella this is everyone. You have already met the girls. Eric was the one you sat next to in Trig and this is Mike and Tyler. The boys said hello, and then everyone began eating and having multiple conversations around me. That was fine though I was quite happy to eat my lunch and just look around and get a feel for the school.

The cafeteria was large with lots of tables scattered around. As I looked more closely however I noticed that the tables were not really placed randomly. On either half of the room the tables were clustered together looking seemingly normal but towards the middle of the room there was an empty space. It was about three inches thick and ran in a perfectly straight line. It wasn't big enough to be a walk way. It didn't seem to have much purpose at all. Strange I thought.

I continued to look around and that's when I saw them. They were sitting in one of the far corners of the room, slightly away from everyone else. There was a group of them all sitting together. They all looked really similar with short black hair and tan skin, there was a mountain of food in front of all of them as well and they were all eating like there was no tomorrow. Jess saw where I was looking and laughed.

"They are some of the kids from the reservation, they all pretty much hang out with each other. Some people say they are in their own gang; they call it The Pack or something stupid like that. Its really hard trying to get a date with one of them, they seem to be really picky and they always look at you for a minute before answering. Its like they are expecting you to do something." Jessica sounded bitter when talking about them dating. I suspected she had been turned down at some stage.

"But oh my gods if you think they are hot just wait till you see the Cullen's. At least the Pack gives you the time of day. The Cullen's are so exclusive." Jessica said with awe. She continued. "They only talk to each other and half of them are dating within the group as well. The only single one is Edward but he doesn't date at all."

As Jessica was talking, I kind of wondered why she thought I needed to know all this. It wasn't like I knew these people or felt a particular need to rush over and ask them all out. I was slowly getting the impression that Jessica was a bit of a gossip. I still acted interested though and looked over when she pointed to the table the Cullen's usually sit at. It wouldn't do to insult one of the only friends I had at this point.

Jessica was disappointed that the Cullen's table was empty. It was located in the opposite corner of the room to the one the Pack was sitting at. Apparently the Cullen's usually walk to class early so Jessica assured me I still might have a chance at seeing them.

The bell rang then and I got up to go to Biology.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

I actually made it on time for this class, I was happy I didn't have to walk into an already crowded room again. I waited while Mr Banner signed my slip and directed me to an empty seat towards the middle of the classroom. As I walked to my seat I could see the bronze coloured hair of the person I assumed would be my lab partner. He was bent of the desk with his head in his hands. He didn't look up when my chair scraped against the floor and I sat down.

I got my books out and pushed my hair out of my face as I got ready for the class to begin. Out of the corner of my eye I could see bronze hair guy tense. He slowly raised his head and turned in my direction. I turned to meet his gaze and was shocked by the hostility coming off him. If looks could kill I would be six feet under right now.

I could only guess that this was one of the Cullen's I mean he was gorgeous, but seriously what was his problem? I know Jess had said that they were 'exclusive' or something and never talked to anyone else but why would he have a problem with me sitting next to him in class. If he really wanted to be antisocial we could keep the talking to a minimum and just get our labs done.

Whatever, I thought to myself I can be like that as well. I glared back at him for a few moments and we only broke eye contact when the teacher began talking. I ignored him determinedly for the rest of the lesson and he kept as far away from me as possible and didn't seem to relax from his tense pose from a second.

The bell rang and the bronze hair guy quickly gathered his stuff and walked out of the classroom faster than any of the other students. I walked to my next Class which was English. Once I was in the classroom I recognised some of 'the pack' sitting in the back. Mike was sitting at a desk with a spare seat just in front of them so I went and sat next to him.

"Hi Mike" I said as I sat down.

"Hey Bella, how is it going?"

"Yeah it's ok, lets just say im glad im sitting next to someone I know in this class" I smiled grimly.

Two students walked into the class slightly late. They must be some more of the Cullen's I thought. The resemblance was striking, the same pale skin and grace; even the eyes were similar although these two had a slightly lighter colour. And at least one of them seemed friendlier as well. The short haired girl caught my eye and smiled. The blonde guy she was with just pointedly ignored everyone. They both sat down as the teacher began talking.

"Everyone, we have a new student in our class, Isabella Swan, I hope you all make her feel welcome and help her with any material she might be unfamiliar with." She smiled and began the lesson.

Great now everyone was looking at me again. I tried to ignore them and concentrate on the teacher when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around after making sure the teachers attention was focused somewhere else and saw that it was one of boys from the reservation.

"Hi" he whispered, "we know each other from when we were like babies. My name is Jacob Black. Your dad goes fishing with my dad".

Recognition hit me; I used to spend all my time with Jacob when I was little, he was one of the only things that used to make Forks bearable. If he hadn't told me who he was I would have never recognised him. He was taller now, towering over me even as he sat. The long glossy black hair I remembered was gone and was replaced with short cropped hair barley an inch long. His smile was the same though, still reminding me of the sun I never saw here.

The teacher cleared her throat getting our attention and gave us a disapproving look. I smiled sheepishly back, and paid attention for the rest of the lesson, all the time thinking about how this school just got a whole lot better.

**Ok well that's it for now; sorry it is not as long as the last chapter. Im going to be busy the next few days but I will update as soon as I can. I hope everyone has a great Christmas. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been very busy. The chapter is a bit short and it is a bit of filler but the good stuff will be happening soon. : ) **

Chapter five

After the bell rang I walked through the door of the classroom with Mike ready to go home only to find Jacob waiting out side. He half smiled and I said a quick goodbye to Mike and walked over to him.

"We didn't get to catch up much in class, how are you going?" Jacob asked.

"Im ok, just getting used to the new school and everything" I didn't want to admit just how unhappy I was here.

"Come on Bells" said Jacob sternly. "You haven't improved much at your ability to lie. How are you really?"

I sighed; he really did know me too well even for all the years we had spent apart. "Well honestly I miss Mum, I know she is being looked after by Phil but still... and I mean most of the people here have been really nice but this guy in Biology was like giving me the death glare for no reason. I think it put me in a bad mood."

Jacob laughed. "Well if that's all, then I can help. If the guy gives you any more trouble point him out to me. The guys and I will take care of him. As for you missing your mum I think the best remedy for that would be coming to the rez for the bonfire tonight and having a good time, nothing like a little distraction."

I thought about it for a minute and then started smiling.

"You know what, that sounds like a great idea. I will have to ask Charlie first though."

"Bring him, he hasn't seen Billy for about a fortnight, im sure they have a lot of catching up to do, mainly about fishing im sure."

" Ok, ill go home then and ill see you tonight" I was really excited about this now it would be great to have some fun and catch up with the guys. Now that I knew how much Jacob had grown up I was sure that those other guys he was sitting next to at lunch were the other boys I had hung out with when I used to visit the reservation.

I drove home still on a mental high after talking with Jacob. I couldn't believe I had forgotten about him. I was too preoccupied with moving and starting a new school, but if I had remembered that Jake and his friends would be going to this school I wouldn't have been nearly so worried.

Charlie agreed straight away once I told him about Jacob and the bonfire. His only condition was that I couldn't be out too late because it was a school night. We drove out to the reservation together in my truck. Charlie gave me directions and as we came upon the first few houses I started to recognise the streets and managed to find my way to Jacob's house with minimal help from Charlie.

As we pulled up Jake and Billy came out of the house before we had even stopped the engine. We both hoped out of the car and began walking over to them. Charlie said hello to Jake and Billy and then everyone's attention turned to me.

"How are you Bella, long time no see" Billy voice was just how I remembered it, rough and gravely.

"Im great" I smiled. "It's good seeing you and Jake again." Jacob's smile became wider then seemed possible.

"We should get going soon, everyone will be getting there about now" Billy's said. I helped Jake carry some plates of food and blankets as we made our way towards the beach where the bonfire was going to be held.


End file.
